One More Story
by flashpenguin
Summary: On Easter night Jessica Grace is unable to sleep. Unable to deny his daughter's request, Reese makes up a new story. It's filled with Princesses, dragons, superheroes and scoundrels. But is it enough to get Jessica Grace to sleep? Based on the song "One more Story" by Peter Cetera. Co-written w/rjwritergirl.
_**There was no way I was going to let you guys go without your CaReese Easter story. I hope you like this one. It was inspired by Peter Cetera's song "One More Story" that he wrote for his then four year old daughter. Sending many blessings to all for a happy and blessed Easter season. Thank you all for reading.**_

 _ **I don't own Person of Interest.**_

 _ **Song prompt: "One More Story" by Peter Cetera**_

* * *

 **One More Story**

"And the prince and princess lived happily ever after," Reese read aloud. "The End." He closed the book and looked at his daughter. "Now it's time for bed."

"No, Daddy," Jessica Grace pleaded. Her blue eyes met those of her father and held fast. "One more."

"Jessie, you've already had two," he replied firmly. "It's time to go to sleep."

Her black curls bobbed as Jessica Grace shook her head. "I'm not tired."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not," she contradicted. "See? No yawns."

"That's because your Uncle Lionel jacked you up on refined sugar and chocolate," Reese muttered under his breath.

Jessica Grace's eyes narrowed in bewilderment. "What does 'jacked up' mean?" she asked.

Reese counted to five. "Don't worry about it." He looked at his watch. "How about you go to sleep, and in the morning we'll have one of the chocolate bunnies you got in your Easter basket?" he offered.

"No. A story."Jessica Grace stuck out her bottom lip in a pout and tried to give a mournful look.

"Then you promise to go to sleep?" he asked.

"Maybe."

"Jessie..."

"I mean, yes." Her pout suddenly became a radiant, angelic smile.

Of all the opponents he had gone up against in his lifetime, he never could have guessed that he would have been bested by a five year old little girl. Reese dropped his shoulders in defeat. "Okay, you win. What would you like to me to read?"

"Make one up."

"Uh...Jessie..."

"You can do it, Daddy. But make sure it's about princes and princesses, okay?"

"Um, Jessie..."

"Pleeeeeeeaaaase?" She tried to give her most charming of smiles. "Pretty please with sugar?"

Reese quickly searched his memory for any movie or story he may have ever seen or read – the last storybook not included – that had something to do with princes and princesses, and whose plot he could use to satisfy his own princess. But there had been nothing in his combat training manuals about fairy tales for five year old daughters.

Taking a deep breath, he plunged in. "Okay...uh... Once upon a time, in a land that was..."

"It's 'In a land far, far away," Jessica Grace corrected smartly.

"You're right, Jessie. In a land far, far away, there lived a princess who lived all alone in a castle. Then one day the evil land baron took her and put her in a tower..."

"What's an evil land baron?" she wondered.

"He's a...uh...not a nice guy."

"Why did he take her?"

"Because he wanted her land."

"Why?"

"Because he wanted to build something."

"What did he want to build?"

"Another castle."

Jessica Grace made a face. "But she has a castle. Why would he have to build a new one? How about he wanted to marry her and she said no because he's ugly?" she suggested.

"Jessie, who's telling the story?" John asked in a reproachful tone.

"You are, Daddy," she conceded reluctantly.

"Okay."

"But not very well," she added.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." He patted her on the head and continued. "So, for many years, the beautiful princess lived in the tower because she told the evil captor that she wouldn't marry him-"

"Did she have any friends?" Jessica Grace interrupted.

"The birds and deer were her friends," Reese replied. "And every day -"

She laughed and teased, "Deer don't live in towers, silly."

"In my story they do," Reese replied firmly. "They live in the tower and play games."

"This is a funny story, Daddy."

"Would you rather go to sleep?" he returned.

"Keep going. Please."

"Many years passed by as the princess dreamed of being rescued."

"What is her name?"

"Her what?"

"Name. Princesses have to have names. Princess Aurora, Princess Elsa, Princess Jasmine, Princess Leia..." Jessica Grace expertly and quickly listed the well known princesses off the top of her head.

"You watch too much television," John rebuked gently. "I'm going to talk to your mother about it. As for her name..." He rolled his eyes upward and searched his brain for an answer. "It's Joss," he answered.

"That's Mommy's name!" Jessica Grace dramatically swooned at the coincidence.

"For many years Princess Joss dreamed of being rescued by her true love. But he never arrived."

"Maybe he didn't know she needed to be rescued?"

"Jessie."

"Sorry, Daddy."

"Then one day, in another land far, far, _far_ away, a handsome prince heard about a lonely princess in a tower and decided to rescue her," Reese continued, dramatically building the story. "So he set out on his horse and rode to where she was."

"Is it Han Solo?"

"Han Solo?" Reese repeated. He appeared flummoxed by the question. "No. His name is-"

"Prince Phillip?" Jessica Grace supplied hopefully.

"No, his name is...John." He found it difficult to believe how ordinary his name sounded having to follow the likes of Han Solo and Prince Philip. It was though it was the anti-climax of all anti-climaxes.

"Like you, Daddy."

"How did you get Han Solo and Prince Phillip?" He tried to wrap his brain around his daughter's logic, but came up short. He held up his hand as she opened her mouth. "No. I don't want to know."

"Can he be a superhero instead of a prince?"

He liked that suggestion. Reese nodded. "Sure."

"He needs a trusty side-kick. A superhero has to have one. It's the law," Jessica Grace pointed out matter of factly.

"That's it, Jessie; no more television."

"Aww, Daddy," she whined plaintively.

"How about Uncle Lionel as the trusty side-kick? And Bear is their guard dog?" he added quickly to try and appease her before she could interrupt again.

"And now they are going to save Princess Joss?" Jessica Grace's eyes were wide with anticipation.

"They will, if you let me finish the story, _ma belle princess aux yeux bleus._ " Reese tapped Jessica Grace on the nose playfully, and she giggled. "So, Superhero John and his trusty side-kick Lionel, set off to rescue the helpless princess."

"She's not helpless, Daddy; she just can't get out," she corrected in a no nonsense tone.

"I stand corrected. Thank you. When they arrived at the tower, they found that it was guarded by a thicket of thorny bushes and a fire breathing dragon."

 _'Well, this is another fine mess you got us into, Wonderboy,' Sidekick Lionel growled as he looked at the obstacle in front of them. 'How do you plan on getting us thru that?'_

 _'Don't worry, Lionel. I have a plan,' Superhero John assured confidently._

 _'Well, you better hurry with it, because I have a feeling that we're not alone.'_

"Was the dragon coming?" Jessica Grace breathed.

 _In the distance the pair heard a sound that closely resembled thunder. Their horses whinnied in fear as the ground shook beneath them. Suddenly before them was a dragon standing twenty feet tall!_

 _'What are you doing here?' the dragon roared._

 _'We are here to rescue the princess,' Superhero John replied._

 _'She is mine! You can't have her! Now be gone before I breathe fire on you and turn you both into ashes.'_

 _'Is that supposed to scare us?' Sidekick Lionel answered in a snappish tone. 'I just had to travel across three kingdoms with this guy.' He pointed to Superhero John. 'And trust me, he's no picnic. He wants to save the princess, so I suggest you let him thru, if you know what's best for you.'_

Jessica Grace made a face. "That's not what Sidekick Lionel would say."

Reese nodded knowingly. "Yes, it is. Trust me."

 _'The princess is mine,' the dragon growled ferociously.'_

Reese roared in imitation. Jessica Grace pulled the covers up to her chin. Her blue eyes were as wide as saucers.

 _'Let us pass and nothing will happen,' Superhero John proposed, 'that, I promise.'_

" _She is mine!"_

' _Wish we had your arsenal of weapons right about now,' Sidekick Lionel grumbled as he braced himself for what would happen next._

"What about swords and shields?" Jessica Grace suggested.

"Oh, yeah," Reese said without missing a beat. "They pulled out their swords and shields that miraculously appeared out of nowhere..."

"Too bad they don't have lightsabers," Jessica Grace groused.

"This is a fairytale."

 _'Do you think I am afraid of your swords?' the dragon roared, indignant at the thought of being conquered by mere mortals._

 _'I was going to say yes,' Sidekick Lionel answered smartly._

 _'Lionel, hush,' Superhero John rebuked. 'I have this under control.'_

 _'Sure you do, Superman. Remember that forest a while back? You know the one guarded by the ugly troll that resembled my third grade teacher? The one you said was a piece of cake?'_

 _'What about it?' Superhero John shrugged._

 _'As if you don't remember! It's bad enough I've been having to ride a horse for days. Now I'm going to be limping for months.'_

 _'Help me fight the dragon and I guarantee your limp will even out.'_

 _'Somehow I'm not liking the sound of this. How about I go back home and you rescue the princess? Call me when you're done.' He started to turn his horse around._

 _'Lionel, you will help me or I'll feed you to the dragon myself.'_

 _'Uh, okay. You got yourself a deal.'_

"Sidekick Lionel's funny," Jessica Grace interjected.

"You don't know the half of it."

 _So the two heroes pulled out their swords and fought with all of their might to defeat the dragon. But the fire was too hot. Jumping from their horses, they ran to hide behind the large brick wall that surrounded the tower._

 _'What do you suggest we do now?' Lionel panted as he tried to get his heart to slow down._

 _'I'm thinking!'_

 _'Well, think faster because I'm about to become toast. Hmmm...which reminds me that I haven't had breakfast.'_

 _'Great, Lionel. Always thinking with your stomach.'_

"Han Solo said that to Chewie."

Unfazed, Reese continued: _'Tell you what, you take that corner and distract him, and I'll take this one,' Superhero John instructed._

 _'But I'll get burned up.'_

 _'It's for the princess.' And at that moment, Superhero John looked up and saw the beautiful princess standing in the window of the tower. He felt his heart begin to sing as their eyes met._

"They are falling in love," Jessica Grace sighed in contentment.

 _Pulling out his sword, Superhero John jumped out from his hiding place. Startled, the dragon stopped breathing fire, and Superhero John took that moment to plunge his sword deep in the belly of the beast._

"His heart," Jessica Grace corrected. "You can only kill a dragon if you stick the sword in his heart."

"You are definitely my daughter."

"Then what happened?"

"Our heroes ran up the stairs of the castle."

 _'I'll stay here and catch my breath,' Sidekick Lionel said_ _as he leaned against the wall. Superhero John ran up the rest of the way and broke down the door hiding his princess._

 _'You came,' Princess Joss said as she took in her handsome hero. 'I waited here for you to come.'_

 _Superhero John crossed the floor to where she stood. He placed his hand on her soft cheek. 'I'm here now, Joss.'_

 _'I was afraid that I would be alone.'_

 _'You'll never be alone, Joss. I promise with all of my heart that you will never be alone.'_

 _'I believe you.'_

 _'I love you, Joss. Will you marry me?'_

 _'Yes. I love you too. This is the best Easter gift I've ever received.'_

 _'And there will be many more after this. I guarantee it.'_

 _'Okay with the sappy stuff. Kiss her so we can get out of here,' Sidekick Lionel spoke up from the doorway. So they kissed and were married and lived happily ever after."_

"That was nice," Jessica Grace gave a happy sigh.

"Now it's time for bed." Reese pulled up the covers and let her get comfortable. He leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Sweet dreams."

"What's their names?"

"Whose name?" Reese asked, baffled by the question.

"Their kids. They did have kids, right?"

"Taylor and Jessica Grace," Reese answered. "Now go to sleep." He turned out the light and tip-toed to the hallway. He pulled the door closed behind him.

"That was a nice story," Joss complimented. Her eyes shone with love and amusement.

"Thanks. I was sort of put on the spot."

"It turned out well." Joss wrapped her arms around Reese's neck. "So, did they?"

"Did they, what?"

"Live happily ever after?"

"Of course."

"And what do you think the princess did to show her appreciation for being rescued?" Joss mused with a small chuckle.

"I don't know," Reese answered honestly. "But I'm sure she's going to show me."

"You're right." Joss pulled Reese's head down to hers. "Happy Anniversary, John."

"Happy Anniversary, Joss. I love you."

"For ever and ever."

"And a millennium after that," he promised and sealed it with a kiss.

 **The End.**


End file.
